


The First Time

by heatherinthegardn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, Dean is gentle, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I suck at tags, M/M, Making Love, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel, but like the kind with feelings, i guess, love making, they say i love you, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherinthegardn/pseuds/heatherinthegardn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took the title from that movie with Dylan O'brien and Britt Robertson. But this smut story has nothing to do with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

" Dean, Dean wait", Castiel giggled. Dean stopped sucking on Cas' neck long enough to let him speak. "So I was thinking"' Cas began. "Thinking what, hmm"?, Dean teased, planting one more kiss to his jaw. Cas took a deep breath, "I was thinking that uhh maybe, maybe wecouldhavesex", Cas blurted out, red faced. "Wha what are you sure, Cas... I, are you sure"? _Well finally,_ Dean thought. He and Cas had been together since the tenth grade and now with graduation on the horizon, Dean had been hoping that Cas would be ready by now. He had only brought up sex a few times, but he was more experienced than Cas, and he didn't want to pressure him. So they had stuck to heated make out sessions, heavy petting, and dry humping each other to completion. Only recently had Castiel let Dean give him a hand-job, so Dean felt like he had just won the lottery. Castiel looked at the floor of the Impala rubbing his neck instead of looking Dean in the eyes. "Yes, Dean I am sure, I think I'm ready, Castiel said, a small smile tugging at his lips, finally gathering the courage to meet Deans shocked stare. "Please say something", Cas pleaded. "Uhh, yeah this is great, this is, this is fantastic, babe", Dean said with a huge smile. "I, I couldn't be happier Cas", Dean said kissing Castiel on the lips. "Come here", Dean said, pulling Castiel onto the driver's seat and into his lap. He gripped Castiel's hips and continued to plant sloppy kisses all over his neck. Cas giggled and kissed Dean back, eagerly rolling his hips on top of Dean's, forcing the most explicit noises from his boyfriend's mouth. "Dammit, Cas", Dean laughed, "if you don't stop, we're gonna have sex right in this car, and I don't wanna traumatize baby", Dean said, panting. With that, Castiel breathed a heavy sigh and climbed off of his boyfriend's lap and back into the passenger's seat. "I'm sorry, Dean I don't know what came over me, I just got really excited I guess". Dean laughed, "you excite me too, babe". The drive back to Cas' house was comfortably quiet, even though Castiel was buzzing on the inside, he was so excited and nervous and scared all at the same time. Sensing his boyfriend's nerves, Dean spoke reassuringly, "We don't have to do anything soon, Cas. We don't have to rush into anything you don't want to do", Dean confessed with a smile. Cas bit his lip. "I know, I do want to, Dean, I'm just really happy, that's all. So... when do you want to do it"?, Dean asked him. "Well, I'm not sure... But I know want it to be soon", Castiel offered with a smile. "Okay then, my dad's on a fishing trip with my uncle Bobby, so... he won't be home. All I gotta do get Sam to sleepover one of his friend's houses or something, and voila! We'll have the house to ourselves this Friday and Saturday". Dean looked over to find Castiel grinning like an idiot. "Sure of course, that'd be great, Dean". He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend once they arrived in front of his house. "Goodnight, baby", Dean said. "Goodnight, Dean", Cas said with adoration in his voice.

 

Dean had two days to prepare for his night with Castiel. He'd gotten condoms, lube, candles, food, and pie. Can't forget the pie. Everything was planned out to the T. Sam would spend the weekend at Castiel's house with his little brother Gabriel, and Cas would stay over with Dean. He would clean the entire house, do all the laundry, and make sure everything was perfect. 

Castiel had two days to prepare for his night with Dean. He'd gotten new clothes, he'd shaved, and gotten his hair cut. Everything was planned out to the T. Dean would drop off Sam, and he'd be picking up Cas at the same time, Friday at 7:00 pm. He'd already had his bag packed to take to Dean's, and he still had two days.

Thursday went came and went with as much excitement as a Thursday could go. Castiel was the picture of calm and collected. But on the inside he was doing back-flips, he was so nervous/excited. He couldn't wait.  _I'm going to lose my virginity to Dean_ , he thought,  _finally._ He tried not to let his nerves get the best of him. Dean was no virgin, and Castiel knew that, but he'd hoped that it'd be good for Dean even though he doesn't have any experience.  _What if i'm no good at it?_ He thought.  _What if i'm so terrible that Dean will never have sex with me again?_ Yep, his nerves were definitely not having an effect on him.

Dean was excited, nervous and scared out of his mind, but excited none the less. He couldn't wait for school to be over so that he could go pick up Cas already. He went through the day in a nice love stricken haze, he was more than ready. Once in the car and on the way to Castiel's house, Sam couldn't help but notice Dean was unusually quiet. Normally he'd be jamming out to some Zepplin or something, but as soon as they'd gotten in the car, Dean's entire mood shifted. "You alright, dude"?, Sam asked. "What, yeah i'm good. You good?, Cause I'm great. Never been better", he'd said with a forced smile. " _Sure, Jan_ ", Sam said mockingly. "Hey, shut your cakehole, or you'll be walking"! Dean laughed. "Hahaha, bitch", Sam yelled. "Jerk", Dean huffed.

They were almost at Castiel's house and Dean was forcing every negative thought out of his head.  _It's gonna be perfect. Everything is fine_. He told himself. When they arrived, they were met with Cas and Gabe waiting in the driveway already. Castiel had a huge smile on on his face and Gabe had a knowing grin. The four stood in a weird silence for a second. "Okay, we're gonna pretend like you two aren't the weirdest bozos on the planet, and go inside... bye"! Gabe said throwing a peace sign in the air. "Hahaha, bye Cas, bye Dean", Sam laughed. 

"Hey Cas". "Hello, Dean", Castiel said shyly. "I've missed you all day", he added. Dean stole a kiss from Cas, "I've missed you too, babe". They both got into the Impala and headed back to Dean's house. They mad small talk, the kind you make when you see your elementary school teacher in the grocery store. It was cringe-worthy. "This is silly", Dean said suddenly. A huge smile spread across Castiel's face as he burst into laughter. Pretty soon he and Dean were both laughing until they had tears in their eyes. Once they got to Dean's, they were as comfortable as can be.

Dean helped Cas with his bag as they walked inside. They were both quiet once again, as they made their way upstairs to Dean's room. He dropped Castiel's bag on the floor next to his bed and sat down, motioning for Cas to come join him. He sat down next to Dean, and he swore he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Dean grabbed Cas by the chin so he could peck him on the lips. "Are you hungry"?, he asked Cas. "I could eat", he replied, feeling a little breathless. 

"I can't believe you made all this food, Dean", Cas said with awe in his voice. "Okay, confession time", Dean exhaled. "Sam kinda helped, and by helped I mean he cooked it all and I set the table".  _Don't hate me_ , Dean thought, waiting for Castiel's reaction. "Hahaha I knew it"!! Castiel shouted as he clutched his stomach from laughing so hard at Dean. "It's not that funny"!, Dean defended. "I'm sorry, i'm sorry whew"! Castiel was trying his best to stop laughing because he didn't want to hurt Dean's feelings. Dean was starting to pout now, and Cas was having none of it. He grabbed Dean's face and planted one right on him. That stopped the pouting quick. 

Dean returned Cas's kiss eagerly, taking hold of Castiel's waist. He brought him closer and pressed their bodies together as they kissed. "So uhh uhm" Dean cleared his throat. "Do you wanna go upstairs"?, he questioned, kissing Castiel slowly. "Yes, I do", he said confidently.

Castiel tried desperately to even out his breathing as Dean kissed him all over his bare chest. "Dean"' he gasped out loud, clutching Dean's hair. "Lay down, Cas", Dean told him. Castiel had never been so turned on in his life, Dean had never spoken to him this way. "Yes, Dean", whined as he laid on his back.  _Oh Chuck, he's trying to kill me with that innocent look on his face, not to mention that sweet voice,_ Dean thought. He snapped out of his thoughts when Cas ran his hand down Dean's chest. He shivered and leaned down hovering over Castiel's half naked body with his own. "Please kiss me, Dean", Castiel begged.

Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth as he sloppily kissed him. He wrapped his legs around Dean's waist as tight as he could without hurting him , gripping his hair tight while devouring his mouth. "Fuck, Cas", Dean exhaled, as his hips involuntarily jerked. Castiel moaned into Dean's ear as he humped against him. He felt like he couldn't breathe as Dean kissed his way down his chest, pulling his pants and boxers down as he went. Cas froze against his will until Dean kissed the head of his cock. His whole body jerked. "Dean", he rasped. "Do you want me to stop"?, Dean asked. "No, please no don't", Cas exhaled sharply. With that, Dean continued kissing Castiel all over. He caressed and kissed his hipbones, thighs, and stomach as Cas writhed and panted underneath him. Without warning, Dean swallowed Castiel's cock down to the base.

Castiel was sure that he had just died. Obviously, he had gone to heaven to be able to feel this much pleasure. "Dean, oh", he shouted. The shouts of pleasure did nothing but spur Dean on as he kept sucking until Cas cried out and came in Dean's mouth, hands gripping the sheets of his boyfriend's bed. Dean swallowed as much as he could, cleaning off Castiel's cock eagerly. Cas tried to sit up, but Dean had other plans. He gently pushed Cas back onto the bed, grabbed the lube from his bed nightstand and started to open it. His boyfriend watched him through hooded eyes as he warmed lube between his fingers. Cas tensed as Dean rubbed a slick finger around his hole, noticing this, Dean began kissing and biting his neck to distract him. Once he made his way to two fingers inside Cas, his boyfriend was already whining and thrusting onto Dean's fingers. "Deeeean", Cas moaned. "It feels so goood". "I know. baby, I know, Dean cooed, "I can make you feel even better than this",Dean promised.

He kept stretching him open, going deeper and deeper, until Cas started to whine and moan uncontrollably, begging Dean for  _more, more, MORE!_

"Don't worry baby, I've got you, I promise", Dean said, kissing his nose. He  _finally_ settled on top of Cas, his dick painfully hard. He grabbed a condom, lubed himself up, and positioned himself at Cas' hole, almost breaching his boyfriend, "do you love me, Dean"?, Castiel asked him, eyes wide and drunk. "Of course I do, Cassie", Dean said as he pushed into him,  _finally._

Dean moaned and shut his eyes tight as he felt Castiel's body clenching around him. Cas bit his lip hard as he tried not to cry out from the intrusion. Dean tried his best to go slow, but it was difficult to with how tight Cas had him between his legs. He pushed all the way inside of his lover, panting and moaning his name out loud. He thrust in and out of his boyfriend, trying to make him come first. Castiel didn't even realize he was scratching his nails down Dean's back until Dean cried out from pleasure mixed with the pain. "Fuuuuuck, Cas", Dean shouted. He grabbed Castiel's hands and held them over his head as he began fucking Cas harder. Dean had never heard such filthy words come out of his boyfriend's mouth. Cas was so turned on that Dean was sure that he didn't even hear his own words.

Cas was shaking at this point, Dean wanted him to finish first so he stroked Cas' cock while he pounded into him, whispering in his ear how good Cas was and how much he loved him. "You're so good, baby", Dean whispered as he licked Cas' ear, and that's what made Castiel come with a shout all over his stomach and Dean's chest. His orgasm hit him hard, making him clench around Dean like a vice, causing Dean to come just as hard as Cas did, biting and licking his neck.

"Oh my, that was so.. I can't, Dean", Cas tried to form sentences but couldn't seem to. "Fuck, Cas, baby I love you so much", Dean said as rolled from on top of Cas. "I love you too, Dean, that was...", Castiel couldn't find the words. 

Dean kissed him on the nose and pulled him in closer. "You should sleep now baby, we've got the weekend", Dean assured him. 


End file.
